Kashoku
by YenYen-Hime
Summary: The woman smiled as I shrank back into my jacket, "Come, child. It is time for you to fulfill you're birth destiny. My name is Amaterasu. We, the Gods, have chosen you, Hyuuga Hinata, to be the Kyuuseishu and apprentice to me." AU OOC OC SasuHinaIta


**NARUTO SPOILERS 481 & 482!!!!**

_Oh, ya. I don't own...I pwn :P Heha_

* * *

"_Love_;  
a wildly misunderstood  
although highly desirable  
malfunction of the heart  
which weakens the brain,  
causes _eyes_ to sparkle,  
cheeks to glow,  
blood pressure to rise  
and the lips to pucker."

-Anonymous

Chapter 1  
_Kyuuseishu_

* * *

"W-Who are you?"

A woman, beautiful as can be and then some, stood in front of me. Long raven strips twisted around her body from a golden pin on her head. She had the same ghostly white skin as I. The _Uchikake _was a glistening peach color with scarlet fans swirling around in a spiral around to the coal _obi. _On her feet, as I expected, were the traditional _tabi _on tan _zoris. _High cheek bones, large light eyes, perfect pink lips. I was too stunned by her immense beauty to notice the similarities between us.

Taking her right arm from the long kimono sleeve, a long and thin hand stretched out to me. The woman smiled as I shrank back into my jacket, "Come, child. It is time for you to fulfill you're birth destiny." Her honey-coated voice was like soft velvet covering my skin completely.

Before I had time to register what this, obliviously, delirious woman said, she commented, "My name is Amaterasu. I've been waiting for such a pure soul since Uchiha-dono died." Her head tilted to the right as she beckoned me with her outstretched hand, with a smile. "We, the Gods, have chosen you, Hyuuga Hinata, to be the_ Kyuuseishu _and apprentice to me."

The Gods? Amaterasu? She **must** be completely delusional! Pure soul? _Uchiha_-dono? What's going on?

"What...are you talking about?" I asked, backing away from her to the other side of the private training grounds.

All of my weapons were scattered across the yard. Just standing put a bigger strain on my muscles than I was used to. Even my own chakra failed me at the moment. I could feel the sense of weakness in any and every bone of my body. I almost regretted rushing head-on in that fight with Pein. Mentally, I slapped myself. No matter what happened that day, I could never regret what I did. My sacrifice was for Naruto and that would never change. I owed him more than my life for saving me from almost going the wrong way when I had no hope left in me.

As if reading my thoughts to the letter, 'Amaterasu' nodded, taking back her hand with a softer smile. "It is because of that and the Profit boy that you have been chosen. You sacrificed yourself, your dreams, hopes, beliefs, love and your life for that boy. The others wouldn't have dared to take that kind of risk--"

"Naruto has many people who love and support him!" I defended, "I know I am not the only person who would die protecting Naruto!"

Instead of looking offended like I planed she would, the woman's smile grew even bigger than it originally was. "Yes, I've been Uzumaki Naruto's _Hi(Light)_ Guardian since the moment he took his first breath. I've watched him struggle, succeed, fall, rise, weaken and strengthen. But, you, Hinata," She said as she approached me soundlessly. Feeling no threat, I stood tense, waiting. A palm pulsed itself on my shoulder, brushing the dark locks off my training clothes.

"Not even for a slip of a slip second did you reconsider the consequences of your actions. Had you thought that you would have been killed and considered the 'what ifs', that is second guessing your mind. You could have been murdered, if Pein had overestimated you. The one thing that you can bring to the solution that none of your comrades can is you...have the Kashoku."

Confused, I looked at her with my eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Bright...Light?" I asked hesitatingly. Is she insane? I'm useless! I couldn't even protect Naruto, who has done much more for me than I deserve.

"Not just a Bright Light, the Brightest of all Lights and the most fearless."

Amaterasu handed me her palm once again. "Take my hand and the powers of the Light will be yours."

There just had to be a catch to this twisted game of fate. There always is. As my hand hovered over her longer one, I heard a voice from the left of me say, "Your sacrifice is greatly appreciated, Hinata-Omikami." My hand was cradled in hers by the time I heard it.

I hadn't the time to fully comprehend what the double meaning in that last sentence was before a blazing inferno of two-hundred blew up from the inside of my body. With my eyes wide as the moon, I heard my voice scream with much agony at the forming pain. A look of sheer pain and sadness were plastered on Amaterasu's flawless features. Immediately, my knees gave away like a cave in a 7.5 earthquake would. I hadn't noticed my body was shaking uncontrollably until a hand was soothingly rubbing my back.

The fire spread though-out my whole body. First were my feet and, painfully slow, crept up to my knees and thighs. Next were my fingers. The fire was too hot! I couldn't take it anymore! Finally feeling the extent of the danger my health was in, my brain shut down as my body froze solid; like I wasn't just shaking like a unattended to blender a moment ago. Everything inside of me fell at that moment. Numbness took over my sense of touch, taste, feel and sight.

The last thing I saw clearly was millions of Gods, worriedly surrounding me as I lay dressed in a long white gown.

My hearing, however, did not fail me when everything else did. All of the Gods were talking at the same time.

"Has she done it?"

"We have yet to find a mortal that can."

"She is Amaterasu's, most defiantly!"

"The Light radiating from her soul is too great to denial that fact."

"We chose well, I see."

"This Uchiha Sasuke better be worth the sacrifice, Amaterasu-Hime."

I managed to pinpoint Amaterasu's silky voice before I drifted off into a world of absolutely no pain or annoying voices.

"He is. The Profit child of **'Kurayami No Naka Ni Kagayaite Iru Hikari' **has come!"

* * *

**'Kurayami No Naka Ni Kagayaite Iru Hikari'-**light that shines in the darkness

...I was soooo bored!! 3:

***SPOILERS**SPOILERS**SPOILERS**SPOILERS**SPOILERS***

Have you read the newest chapter of the manga?! I WAS FLIPPIN' OUT!!! HOW COULD SAKURA DO THAT?!?! SOMEONE HAS TO KILL THAT BITCH OR I WILL, KAMIDAMNIT!!!!!!!!!! :O SHE'S BEEN IN FOR TOO LONG!!! WE NEED TO CUT HER TO TINY-WINY PEICES THAN BURN HER -cencored------------------------------!!!!

(cough)...I _**hate**_ her.

Okay, okay. First she tries to trick Narutard to get back to the village with the whole: "Oh my gawd, Naruto! I just found out I LOVE YOU!"... THEN, OH THEN. She has the fuckin' NERVE! to find Sasuke when he was about kill Karin (On that part, I was like: DAMNIT, KILL BOTH OF THEM, SASUKE, DON'T WAIT!!!) and say: "SASUKE-KUN! I'm leaving the village with you!!!"

.....Kishi, just kill that whore already. I'm so sick of her shit, it's not even hate anymore! It's BEYOND HATE!!!

-End of rant-

Thank you for letting me do that...

Don't you hate Sakura too? I even like Karin more! And that's pretty sad!

Sorry, anyway (cough) this story was inspired by that new movie Percy whatever and the gods...? Whoever! Still ticked about that Sakura thing...Gah, what a **_bitch_**.

Thank you for reading!

_**REVIEW.**_

Kyuuseishu- saviour, messiah


End file.
